Inuyasha comes over
by Kagome lover
Summary: Inuyasha comes over to my house with the gang. They play a little game of truth or dare.


*This is my first story so don't flame me. If you want more chapters then just review. This will have a few of  
  
my friends in it. Every once in awhile there will be a few DUMMY POP-INS!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Where are all of my guests?!?!  
  
*10min. later  
  
DING DONG  
  
Me: Better go get that.  
  
*I OPEN THE DOOR  
  
Allison and Brittany: Hi, are we late?  
  
Me: 20min late!!!  
  
Allison: sorry  
  
Brittany: ooooooooooooops  
  
*ALLISON AND BRITTNEY COME IN  
  
Me:Well let's wait for the others to com before we start playing truth or dare.  
  
*2MIN. LATER.....  
  
DING DONG  
  
Shippo: Hi, I'm here.  
  
Me: Come in Shippo  
  
*SHIPPO COMES IN  
  
*1MIN. LATER.....  
  
DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING  
  
DONG  
  
Me: ok ok I'm coming!!!!  
  
*I ANSWER THE DOOR  
  
Elizabeth: Hi  
  
Me: What took you so damn long?  
  
Elizabeth: Wil bothered me on the way over.  
  
Me: Why didn't you let him in?  
  
Elizabeth: What do you mean?!?!  
  
Me: Wil and Kikyo are going to meet for the first time  
  
Elizabeth: ok  
  
Allison: Hi Shippo  
  
Shippo: Hi  
  
Brittany: Awwww, Shippo is so cute!  
  
*2MIN. LATER  
  
DING DONG  
  
*I ANSWER THE DOOR, AGAIN.  
  
Inuyasha Gang: Were here!  
  
Me: Hi, well let's just start playing.  
  
*WE ALL START TO GO TO MY ROOM WHEN THE DOOR-BELL RANG, AGAIN  
  
DING DONG  
  
Wil: Hi, I'm here.  
  
Me: Come in.   
  
*ALL INCLUDING WIL GOES IN MY ROOM TO START PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DUMMY POP-UPS: well I know it'snot really very funny now but it will I promise.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*IN MY ROOM  
  
Me: Ok truth or dare, Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Truth  
  
Me: Do you like INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Kagome: mmmmm................ YA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: COOL  
  
Wil: ewwwwwww that's nasty.  
  
Me: Wil!!  
  
Wil: What?!? What I say?  
  
Me: That's no nice!!!!!!!!!  
  
*I SNEAK BANDIT (my evil bitting ferret, LOL) AND PUT HIM IN WIL'S PANTS  
  
*2SEC. LATER  
  
Wil: owwwww! ow ow ow! How did this get in here !?!? HELP!!  
  
*EVERYBODY BUT WIL IS ROLLING ON THE GROUND LAUGHING  
  
Everybody except Wil: HA HA HA...!  
  
Wil: waaaaaaaaa! ow! HELP!  
  
*5MIN, OF WIL RUNNING IN CIRCLES SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL  
  
*WIL FINIALLY GETS BANDIT OUT OF HIS PANTS SO WE CAN CONTINUE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE  
  
*WIL SITS IN THE CORNER WAITING TO STILL MEET KIKYO  
  
Me: Kagome's turn.  
  
Kagome: Truth or dare.........Elizabeth!!!!  
  
Elizabeth: Dare  
  
Kagome: I dare you to kiss Dante's butt (Dante is my dog)  
  
Elizabeth: What !?!?! No Way!  
  
Me and Kagome: You have to.  
  
*ELIZABETH KISSES DANTE'S BUTT  
  
EVERYBODY BUT ELIZABETH STARTS GIGGLING A LITTLE  
  
Me: HA HA! Ok Elizabeth's turn  
  
Elizabeth: Inuyasha, truth or dare????  
  
Inuyasha: Dare  
  
Elizabeth: HA HA!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What's so funny!?!?  
  
Elizabeth:Ooooo, nothing. Kiss Naraku's butt!  
  
Inuyasha: No way!  
  
Elizabeth: Inuyasha I dare you to kis Naraku's butt so you have to!!!  
  
Inuyasha: No way!!  
  
Elizabeth: Sorry, but you have to.  
  
Naraku: YAY!!!!!!!!  
  
*EVERYBODY LOOKS AT NARAKU LIKE HE IS AN IDIOT  
  
Naraku: What?  
  
Me: ooooooook  
  
Inuyasha: come on Naraku bend over.  
  
Naraku: Ok lover.  
  
Inuyasha: What!?!?  
  
Naraku: Nothing  
  
*INUYASHA DOES HIS DARE AND THEN GOES IN THE RESTROOM FOR ALONG TIME WASHING  
  
HIS MOUTH AND LIPS WITH SOAP AND MOUTH WASH  
  
Allison: Is it my turn yet?  
  
Me:Ok why not!  
  
Allison: Truth or dare.........Miroku  
  
Miroku: Truth  
  
Allison: Do you like Sango?  
  
Miroku: With all the love I have.  
  
*SANGO SCOOTS OVER AWAY FROM MIROKU  
  
Me: Brittney, your turn  
  
Brittney: Sesshomaru, truth or dare?  
  
Sesshomaru: Dare!  
  
Brittney: I dare you to make-out with Jaken.  
  
Sesshomaru: Damn!  
  
*10MIN. LATER  
  
*SESSHOMARU AND JAKEN COME OUT  
  
*SESSHOMARU PICKS UP JAKEN AND WIL AND THROWS THEM IN A CLOSET TOGETHER  
  
*EVERYONE HEARS KISSING AND MOANING COMING FROM THE CLOSET FOR 2 HOURS  
  
AND WHEN THEY COME OUT THERE CLOTHES ARE MESSED UP, HAIR IS MESSED UP,  
  
AND THEY ARE BOTH ALL SWEATY WITH KISS MARKS ALL OVER EACHOTHERS FACES  
  
Me: Elizabeth, bring Kikyo in.  
  
Elizabeth: Okay, Kikyo get your big butt over here we want you to get to know WI.  
  
*KIKYO COMES AND SEES WIL  
  
Kikyo: HI Wil.  
  
Wil: HI Kikyo!!!!  
  
Me: Wil, sick her!  
  
*WIL GETS ON ALL FOURS AND STARTS TO BARK AT KIKYO  
  
Me: Know!  
  
*WILL CHASES KIKYO OUT THE DOOR INTO THE ROAD WERE THEY BOTH GET HIT BY A CAR   
  
AND DIE, HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*BUT NO ONE NOTICED BECAUSE THEY WERE SO HAPPY  
  
Me: Ok who's next?  
  
Inuyasha: Me!  
  
Kagome: Me!  
  
Sango: Me!  
  
Miroku: Me!  
  
Naraku: Me!  
  
Rin: No me!  
  
Jaken: Me! Sesshomaru: Not me!  
  
Me : ummm.... Sesshomaru  
  
Sesshomaru: Ashley truth or dare  
  
Me: Dare  
  
Sesshomaru: I dare you to get in a sleeping bag with Bandit for 10min.  
  
Me: O Crap  
  
*I GET IN THE SLEEPING BAG WITH BANDIT  
  
*2MIN, LATER  
  
Me: Owwww! Ow! Ow! O crap! ow!  
  
*7MIN. LATER......  
  
Me: Can I come out now? Ow!  
  
*I GOT OUT OF THE SLEEPING BAG  
  
Me: Ow.  
  
* I FALL OVER UNCONCIOUS(sorry for all the spelling mistakes)  
  
Elizabeth: well I'll take over while she's unconcious. Inuyasha's turn  
  
Me: zzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Inuyasha: Shippo, truth or dare?  
  
Shippo: Dare!  
  
Inuyasha: I dare you to kiss Brittany.  
  
Shippo: Ok  
  
Brittany: Fine by me.  
  
*THEY KISS AND THEN IT'S BRITTANY'S TURN  
  
Brittany: Allison, truth or dare?  
  
Allison: Truth.  
  
Brittany: Do you like Inuyasha?  
  
Allison: Sorta  
  
Inuyasha: What do you mean SORTA!?!?!?  
  
Allison: OK ok I like you.  
  
Inuyasha: Ya right!!  
  
Me: Break it up!!!!  
  
DING DONG  
  
Me: Who the hell is that?  
  
*I ANSWER THE DOOR  
  
Stephanie: Hi, sorry it took me so long.  
  
Me: It's ok, anyway it's your turn Steph.  
  
Steph: Brittany, truth or dare?  
  
Brittany: Dare!  
  
Steph: I dare you to kick Wil's dead body.  
  
Brittany: YAY!!!  
  
*BRITTANY KICKS WIL'S BUTT  
  
Me: Ok Ally's turn.  
  
Allison: I dare you to knock on the batheroom door where Inuyasha is cleaning himself.  
  
Steph: Ok  
  
*STEPHANIE KNOCKS ON THE DOOR  
  
Inuyasha: What!?!?! Stop knocking   
  
Steph: Ok  
  
Me: Elizabeth's turm;  
  
Elizabeth: Sesshomaru, truth or dare?  
  
Sess: Truth!  
  
Elizabeth: Do you like Rin?  
  
Sess: Yes.  
  
Me: Boring!!!!!!  
  
Me: Ok it's my turn. Inuyasha, truth or dare?  
  
* INUYASHA COMES OUT OF THE RESTEROOM FOR HIS TURN. WITH GOOD SMELLING BREATH  
  
AND WHITE TEETH.  
  
Inuyasha: Dare!  
  
Me: Ok I dare you to give Kagome 3 kisses  
  
Inuyasha: Ok fine with me!!!!!  
  
Kagome: Ok!!!!  
  
*THEY KISS 3 TIMES  
  
Me: Ok Allison's turn.  
  
Ally: Brittany, truth or dare?  
  
Brittany: Dare!  
  
Ally: I dare you to run to Lima and get 10 pizzas and a 24 pack of root beer  
  
Brittany: Ok  
  
*BRITTANY STARTS RUNNING OUT THE DOOR WHILE WE CONTINUE PLAYING.  
  
Me: Ok Inuyasha's turn.  
  
Inuyasha: Ok, Steph truth or dare?  
  
Steph: Dare.  
  
Inuyasha: I dare you to go to your house and get a blanket and throw it over Wil's dead body, cause it reaks!!!!!  
  
Steph: Ok  
  
*STEPH STARTS FOR HOME WHILE WE CONTINUE WITH KAGOME'S TURN TILL........  
  
DING DONG  
  
*I ANSWER THE DOOR  
  
Kouga: Why didn't you invite me?  
  
Me: Because if I did you would be near Kagome the whole time!  
  
Kouga: Kagome!!!!  
  
*KOUGA SEES KAGOME AND PUSHES ME OVER AND RUNS ME OVER TO GET TO KAGOME  
  
* INUYASHA SEES KOUGA AND THEY BOTH START TO FIGHT  
  
*I STAY ON THE GROUND FOR AWHILE HURTING IN PAIN.  
  
Elizabeth: Well I'll go help Ashley out so we can get some lunch.  
  
Everyone: YAY!!!  
  
*ELIZABETH HELPS ME OUT AND I ORDER 4 PIZZA'S  
  
*5MIN. LATER.... PIZZA BOY GIVES US PIZZA  
  
Inuyasha:This is good pizza!!!  
  
Shippo: Yummy!!  
  
Elizabeth: Cough, cough, cough!  
  
Kagome: O my goodness she's choking!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ally: Somebody do the himlick maneuver  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
sorry I suck at spelling  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
*MIROKU DOES HIMELICK MANEUVER AND ELIZABETH SPITS THE HARD PEPPERONI  
  
AND KNOCKS ME OUT  
  
Elizabeth: Oooooooooooops!!!!!  
  
*THEN EVERYBODY LEAVES ME THERE AND CONTINUES THE GAME  
  
Kagome: Truth or dare Kouga?  
  
Kouga: I'm afraid of nothing, so dare.  
  
Kagome: I dare you to go in Ashley's basement with the lights off.  
  
Kouga: That's it!! Ok  
  
*HE GOES DOWNSTAIRS  
  
*5MIN LATER  
  
*KOUGA'S SHIVERING IN FEAR  
  
Cash (my cat): meow  
  
*KOUGA LOOKS OVER TO SEE 2 EYES LOOKING AT HIM  
  
Kouga: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
*KOUGA RUNS UPSTAIRS SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL. EVERYONE ELSE IS ON THE GROUND   
  
LAUGHING AT BIG BRAVE KOUGA WHO IS IN THE CORNER HIDING FROM THE "CAT DEMON"  
  
*WINK WINK  
  
Me: Ok Kouga It's not a cat demon, it's just Cash my cat.  
  
Kouga: I know that, I was just seeing if you guys would be scared.  
  
Everyone Else: Ya right!!  
  
*BARK BARK  
  
Me: What's That?  
  
*BARK BARK  
  
Me: What?  
  
* BARK!!! BARK!!!  
  
Me: Ok ok Dakota (my dog) I'll let you in.  
  
*DAKOTA JOINS THE PARTY  
  
Kagome: Ahhhhhhhhh he's soooo cute!!!!!  
  
Dakota: Bark!  
  
*KAGOME THEN PICKS DAKOTA UP AND PUTS HIM IN HER LAP.  
  
Kagome: Sango truth or dare?  
  
Sango: Dare!  
  
Kagome: I dare you to kiss Dakota!  
  
Sango: YAY!  
  
*SANGO KISSES DAKOTA  
  
*KAGOME TAKES DAKOTA BACK IN HER LAP  
  
Me: Well how about Miroku.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha, truth or dare?  
  
Inuyasha: Dare!  
  
Miroku: I dare you to compet in a dog show!  
  
Inuyasha: I am half DOG DEMON not DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*INUYASHA GOES TO THE DOG SHOW  
  
Me: I wonder if he will win.  
  
DING DONG  
  
* I ANSWER THE DOOR AND IT'S BRITTANY  
  
Brittany: (out of breath) Ok I'm here  
  
Me: Sorry we don't need the pizza, but were thirsty and want the root beers  
  
*BRITTANY FALLS OVER ANIME. STYLE  
  
Me: Sorry.  
  
*I GIVE EVERYONE A ROOT BEER  
  
DING DONG  
  
* I ANSWER THE DOOR  
  
Steph: well I'm here and already covered WIl.  
  
Me: Ok were going to take a break, drink root beers, and talk.  
  
Everyone: OK  
  
Sesshomaru: Can we have a MaryKay party?  
  
*I STARE AT HIM FOR AWHILE AND SAY.......  
  
Me: Are you ok or on drugs?  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm not on drugs and I'm ok! Snifle Sniffle Waaaaaaaa! Stope teasing me! Waaaa!  
  
Me: STOP crying!!!  
  
RING RING RING  
  
* I ANSWER THE PHONE  
  
Travis: Hello, I heard your having a party and wanted to come over. Can I come in?  
  
Me: Ok  
  
*1MIN. LATER  
  
DING DONG  
  
Me: HI  
  
* TRAVIS COMES IN   
  
Dakota: BARK BARK!  
  
Travis: Hi Dakota  
  
Me: Ok let's start playing Travis you first  
  
Travis: Shippo, truth or dare?  
  
Shippo: Dare.  
  
Travis: I dare you to call Kagome a poo face.  
  
Shippo: Damn  
  
*SHIPPO TO KAGOME  
  
Shippo: You got poo face  
  
Kagome: O that's nice  
  
Travis: HE HE HE!!  
  
Me: Travis that was mean!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DUMMY POP-IN: DO YOU THINK MY STORY IS FUNNY YET?  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME FUNNY IDEAS. I'M RUNNING OUT OF THEM.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Travis: No it wasn't!  
  
Me: Yes it was!  
  
Travis: No it wasn't!  
  
Me: Yes it was!  
  
Kagome: It's ok you guys really.  
  
DING DONG  
  
ME: I'll get that  
  
Inuyasha: I'm back from the Dog Show. I won it!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: YAY!  
  
Elizabeth: We should train him to do field trialing so me and Ashley could go to them more.  
  
Me: Fine with me!  
  
Elizabeth: Let's go know!  
  
Me: I say we all go on vacation to the Great Bear Lodge!  
  
THE END  
  
*HOPEFULLY SOON I WILL HAVE MY SEQUAL TO THIS STORY. THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE  
  
WHO REVIEWED MY STORY. 


End file.
